1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with a pair of stacked spacers for positioning contacts thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A stacked electrical connector, mounted on a PCB for electrically connecting with a number of plugs, is typically described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,872, which was issued on Dec. 5, 2000. The stacked electrical connector includes an insulative housing, a number of contacts retained on the housing, and a spacer retained on the housing to position the contacts.
The housing defines three insert openings for receiving the plugs. The insert openings are arranged along an up to down direction for decreasing the occupied area of the PCB. The contacts include a number of first contacts arranged in an upper insert opening of said three insert openings, a number of second contacts arranged in a middle insert opening, and a number of third contacts arranged in a lower insert opening. Each contact has a securing portion horizontally secured in the housing, a contact portion extending into the insert opening from a front end of the securing portion, a connecting portion downwardly bending from a rear end of the securing portion, and a tail portion further downwardly extending from a lower end of the connecting portion. The spacer defines a number of through holes to receive and position the connecting portions for preventing adjacent contacts from contacting with each other. The mold for forming the spacer has a plurality of slim core pins to form the through holes.
As described above, the electrical connector is formed with tree insert openings along the up to down direction for connecting with three plugs, then the connecting portions of the first contacts should be designed with a long length for making the tail portions extend beyond a lower side of the housing to connect with the PCB. At this time, the spacer should be designed with an enough height to receive the connecting portions and prevent the connecting portions of the first contacts from inclining to contact with other connecting portions, and the through holes would have a long length at the same time. Therefore, the slim core pins on the mold for forming the through holes would be too longer and are easily destroyed.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems.